Son of the Apocalypse
by Hammy953
Summary: Naruto was always different, well I guess being raised by a human hating dragon will do that to you. Especially when you were kidnapped at birth and your biological family is still alive.


**This is a Naruto fairy tail crossover, and while I'll admit not all of the Idea's are mine such as bijuu exceeds or Naruto's eventual rank or energy make, I am adding some of my own ideas to this story and I hope it will be good. I'm a big fan of Dragonslayer by Kitsunedragon, I it does kinda influence me some.**

**Now then I do plan on Naruto having multiple magics in addition to his Dragonslayer abilities. Minato and Kushina are alive and well. By the time cannon starts Naruto will be around gildarts level when using his regular magic and Makarovs level when using his Dragonslayer magic. When he uses his Drive he can take on just about anybody human and win. As for Dragonforce, when he uses that he's as strong as Acnologia himself. Um the only other thing is I do plan on Naruto having a mentor/older brother relationship with Wendy so yeah don't accuse me of stealing that because I plan on making it a little different by adding a few others.**

Normal speech: "what"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context: 'what'

Letter/Book/Written text: '_What'_

Demon/Dragon speech: **"what"**

Demon/Dragon thoughts: **'what'**

Konoha was a peaceful village on the outskirts of Fiore. There really weren't any mages that came from there, but there were a few who lived there for the peaceful atmosphere. Two such mages were Minato and Kushina dreyar, 2 of the most powerful mages alive and members of the 10 wizard saints along with their father and father-in-law repectively. They were basically the reason the village was never attacked by anything. That is until one November night. The village was attacked by the dark guild Grimoire Heart. They set everything on fire and with the village being located in the middle of a forest it didn't bode well. The dark guild destroyed everything in sight and slaughtered all of the inhabitants they came across. While they were doing this our wizard saint couple was trying to get there children out alive.

"Minato get Naruto while I get Erza!" Kushina screamed as a flaming beam fell behind her. Minato just ran off towards Naruto's room. When he got there he saw his one year old son in his cradle. He flashed over to him using his signature technique, and picked him up. Running out the door and through the hallway he met up with his wife, who had their one year old daughter.

"Ok come on Kushina let's go." Right as they were about to leave an explosion took out the side of their house and a man walked in.

"Well well well, what do have here? Two wizard saints? Zeref-sama will be pleased by your deaths!" Yelled the crazed man. He was about 6'2 with tribal tattoos all over his body. He wore a pair of loose black pants and boots. He wore no shirt but had two leather straps across his chest. He was muscular like a weight lifter, and had an odd orange eye color. Minato handed Naruto to his wife.

"Kushina take Naruto and Erza and get out of here,I'll meet up with you after I deal with this fool." She nodded and ran off for the village exit. Minato got into a fighting stance. The mad man charged foward with his fist cocked back. The Kiiro senkou caught his fist and slammed a lightning charged fist into his stomach sending him stumbling back. The man grunted in pain before flaring his magical power.

"Ah take this, **Hijin no Yari**!"(sun gods spear) He yelled as a spear of orange and black fire formed in his hand. He chucked it at blond saint, who dodged it and went in with a lightning claw around his fist.

**"Raiton: Ikazuchi Sentou!"**(Thunder punch) he yelled as he launched his fist towards the man. It struck home and sent him flying into the air, Minato not wasting any time charged up a swirling blue sphere in his hand.

**"Energy Make: Rasendengan!"**(Spiraling bullet) He yelled as he launched the ball of pure magic at the man in midair. It hit and created a rather big explosion. Thinking it was over Minato turned to follow after his wife when he heard a voice.

**"Hijin no Digou!"**(Sun gods bellow) Minato flashed to the left just in time to dodge a huge orange and black torrent of flame.

"Well you sure do live up to your title of wizard saint." Said the crazed cultist. Minato glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked. The dark guild member smirked.

"Zeref-sama has commanded that we bring him a powerful vessel, and what better vessel than the child of two wizard saints?" Minato's eyes widened in fear of what he was suggesting. Deciding to finish it as quick as possible, he charged up his magical power. A huge tower of blue burst out into the sky, causing all flames in the nearby area to die out from the wind and pressure. The Sun god slayer fell to the ground, buckling under the pressure. Minato took the oppurtunity to kick him through a nearby building and take off towards Kushina. After flashing around to find her for about an hour he came upon the worst sight of his life. There was his wife on the ground bleeding with his daughter nearby and his son nowhere to be found.

"Minato." The redhead coughed out. Minato ran over to her and started to heal her with a basic healing spell.

"Minato." She said again. The blond looked at her.

"He-he took Naruto." His eyes widened.

"Who took him?"

"P-Purhito." He looked at her dumbfounded before radiating a massive amount of killing intent.

**With Purhito and co**

The former guildmaster of Fairy tail looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled. You could just feel the magical power radiating off of him. With him under his thumb his plans to revive Zeref would go a lot faster. Looking over at his subordinates he noticed that his godslayer, Renji was missing.

"Azuma, Capricorn find Renji so we can leave." He ordered. They both bowed before running off to find him. About 20 minutes into the searching later.

"Where did that moron get off to?" Questioned Azuma while turning over a large piece of rubble.

"I do not know but we must find him as the master requested." The goatman replied. Then they both heard a groan of pain and turned around to see a leg twitching in pain while sticking out of a pile of rubble. After digging out Renji they headed back to their guildmaster.

"Ah, your back well now that we're all here let's head back to the ship shall we?" As they were heading back they stopped due to feeling a massive magic signature coming there way.

**A few minutes earlier in a cave nearby**

Acnologia had many names. The black dragon, the dragon of the apocalypse, the monster of the end. But the one thing he was never referred to as was a care giver. He had heard tales of the other dragons adopting human children and taking them on as apprentices. He had thought of doing it aswell once, but he had decided against it due to the fact that no filthy human could ever meet his standards. Hell the only human that came close to his power was that damn Zeref and even he didn't come that close. Halfway through his contemplation he sensed several high magical powers in that village below his cave. They were high by human standards but to him they were the same as cockroaches. But then he felt one that was different. It was higher than the others, much higher. It was the same level as that bastard Igneel. But that's what confused the great black dragon. It was a human signature, but it was the size of a dragon, and despite his dislike of the fire dragon he would admit he was the second strongest of the elemental dragons behind Raidon. It was then that his eyes widened upon the realization of what was going on. He had just sensed a rare one-in-a-million human born with a power comparable to a dragon. Thats what Zeref had been, but he was only born with a similar level of power to Grandine, the weakest of the elemental dragons. If Acnologia could smile he would be right now.

**"I think I just found my son."** he said to himself before taking off in the direction of the signatures.

Purhito just stared in awe at the monster before him. Standing between his team and their ship was the monster from the final book of Zeref. Acnologia the black dragon. It's tail swished behind it as it stared them down.

**"Are you the human filth that attacked that town?"** it asked in an annoyed rumble. Purhito started wondering.

'Why would it care, it is the dragon of the apocalypse after all.' he thought.

"Yes we are Acnologia-sama." The dark guildmaster stated. Acnologia growled.

**"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY TERRITORY!"** the dragon roared. Most of the people present nearly pissed themselves at the dragons anger, even Azuma who lived for fighting strong opponents. The only person who wasn't scared was Renji who stepped forward.

"HEY SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN OVERGROWN WORM!" The dragon's white eyes narrowed at the idiot who had just ordered him to shut up. Everyone backed away from Renji, just in time too, seeing as how Acnologia's tail swiftly charged forward and stabbed the sun god slayer through the chest. He pulled his tail closer to his face.

**"What was that you filthy insect?"** His answer was a gurgle of blood before the black beast threw his lifeless body to the side. He now turned his attention to Purhito again.

**"Hand over the hatchling human." **he demanded. That stunned everyone. The black dragon was demanding a baby human, It couldn't be for what they were thinking, could it?

"Might I ask why Acnologia-sama?" Purhito asked courageously.

**"Not that I have to answer to you, but I plan on adopting him and making him my dragonslayer seeing as how he is the first human since that damn Zeref to have enough magical power to be my slayer."** So their guesses were right, but it was still unbelievable. Purhito weighed his options. On one hand he could try to run for it and more than likely be eaten by the dragon. On the other hand he could hand over the kid to the dragon, who would train him in one of the most powerful lost magics, and recruit him at another point in time. Making his decision he put baby Naruto on the ground and motioned for his team to follow him to the ship. Acnologia after seeing their ship take off walked over to his new son and did the dragon equivialant of a grin.

**"Yes you'll make a good heir... my son, Naruto."** He said after noticing the name on his blanket.

**5 years later**

**"Again."** Ordered the black dragon. He was currently training his now 6 year old son in the dragon slayer arts. For someone so young Naruto had an amazing apptitude for learning magic, add to that the fact that his magical reserves were the biggest of any human alive and he could be considered a prodigy.

**"Mokushiryu no tsume!" **(Apocalypse dragons claws) The young blond yelled as a pair of black and blue energy claws formed over his hands. He slammed his fist into a nearby boulder shattering it on impact.

**"Mokushiryu no shippo!"** (Apocalypse dragons tail) A tail resembling that of his adopted father's formed at the end of his tailbone. With a quick snap of his hip he slammed the tail down on the ground creating a crater. Jumping over the creater he held both of his arms above his head with the palms up.

**"Mokushiryu no tsuin yari!" **(Apocalypse dragons twin spears) A spear of black and blue energy formed in each hand. Naruto chucked them in a diagnol pattern, hitting a tree with each. Upon impact each spear exploded creating two more craters. The young blond then squatted down.

**"Mokushiryu no tsubasa!" **(Apocalypse dragons wings) And with that a pair of wings formed out of black and blue energy on his back. They were identical to Acnologia's. He jumped up and took off into the sky. When he was directly above a large forested area he demonstrated his next move.

**"Mokushiryu no kujo nami!" **(Apocalypse dragons destruction wave) He yelled as he clapped his hands together sending out a wave of pure energy that ripped everything it touched apart and caused all the living organisms to rapidly decay due to lack of magic power since it sucked all of it from their bodies. Turning to the middle of the forest he prepared his most powerful attack.

**"Mokushiryu no Hoko!" **(Apocalypse dragons roar) As he said that a large amount of his magical power concentrated itself infront of his mouth. When it was enough he let it all go and a stream of black and blue charged towards the center of the forest. When it hit it made a large explosion that cleared out a good part of the area it hit. Naruto landed huffing and trying to get his breath back.

"How was that Tou-san?" He asked. The dragon took in all the damage that his son had caused and nodded in approval.

**"Considering your age it was excellent, but I expect you to be able to do better as you get older."**

Naruto just nodded and accepted the praise. He basically lived to make his father proud, and considering Acnologia considered power and respect one in the same he strove to be as powerful as possible.

**"Take a rest because after that we're working on your non slayer magic."** Naruto nodded again and fell asleep at the edge of the cave they lived in.

**In Magnolia Town**

It had been 5 years since that day. 5 years since they had lost Naruto. After the incident as they came to call it, they moved back to Magnolia town and rejoined Fairy Tail. Minato's father Makarov was furious when he found out it was his former teacher that caused the loss of his second grandson, and vowed to make him pay for it. The guild welcomed them back with open arms and welcomed Erza like she had always been a member. When she turned five she started her mage training and got her guild stamp. Up until a Last year the year the only other person her age was her cousin Laxus. When Cana joined they hit it off immediatly and became friends. She never knew about her brother. No one did besides her parents, Makarov, and Gildarts. Rearding her magic, she had a strong affinity for requip magic. Like the rest of her family she was born with large reserves so it made learning magic at a young age easier. Currently she was sitting around talking to Cana.

"So have you heard about that dragon being spotted near Uronos Town?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, I would have loved to see it." Erza said while Cana sighed.

"You know I don't believe it was a real dragon."

"Why not?" asked Erza.

"Because if it was real it probably would have attacked the town instead of just flying over it." Erza thought before nodding.

"Yeah your probably right. So what do you think of the new guy?" The rehead asked. A few days earlier a boy a few years younger than them joined the guild. He was an ice magic user and as far as they could tell either had a mental deficency or was a pervert.

"Well he seems nice enough... when he has his clothes on that is." Erza laughed at the jab.

"Yeah he is kinda weird with the stripping subconsiously thing." They both laughed at the ice mages expense.

**Acnologia's Cave**

After Naruto woke up he went to work on his inborn magic as his father called it. He said that every mage was born with an affinity for a certain type of magic , or in rare cases multiple types. Naruto himself was such a rare case. He was born with an unnaturally high affinity for wind and seal magic. Acnologia had refused to have his son use the same type of magic as the "common human cockroach." So he gave him a book from his hoard of treasures that held an ancient lost magic known as sky godslayer magic. Naruto took it a step further and created his own style that he called Futon after he heard about a wizard saint who used a unique lightning magic called Raiton. Besides his Futon magic he also became adept in using seals from reading books written by ancient masters of the art that the blond's adopted father had in his hoard, not to metion he recently started practicing the Amaterasu formula spells. The last magic he used wasn't actually his own but at the same time it was. He had recreated the energy make of the wizard saint who used Raiton. Naruto took in a big gulp of air and created a blade of black air in his right hand.

**"Futon: Kaze no yabi!"**(wind blade) he swung the blade horizontally at a nearby tree causing it to to fall in half. Aiming at the area behind the tree he sent out his next move.  
**"Futon: Diatoppa!"**(great breakthrough) a rush a black wind charged forward, uprooting all the trees in it's path. Turning around he jumped into the air and thrust his hand forward.

**"Futon: Shinku bakuha!"**(vacuum blast) an orb of black wind shot from his palm towards the middle of a clearing below him. When it hit it exploded into a dome a black wind, shredding everything inside it apart. When he landed he balled his right hand into a fist and punched it at a nearby tree.

**"Futon: Renkudan!"** (drilling air bullet) a bullet of black wind launched from his fist and plowed through the tree and next 4 behind it. turning to a large hill Naruto got ready for his most powerful wind attack.

**"Futon: Kazeryudan!" **a giant chinese dragon made of black wind swirled into existance behind him and charged the hill with a roar. Upon impact it shredded the hill apart in volley of black wind. Switching to his energy make he created a swirling ball of black and blue energy both of his hands, and charged a nearby boulder.

**"Energy make: Nijuu Rasengan!"**(double rasengan) he slammed both spheres into the boulder, instantly destroying it. Huffing he aimed his palm at a nearby mountain. A black and blue magic circle appeared infront of his hand.

**"Amaterasu: formula 97!" **And with that a beam of black and blue shot out of the magic circle and drilled a hole through the mountain. Huffing Naruto fell to the ground exhausted. Acnologia who was nearby watching did the dragon equivalent of a grin.

**'Heh, he coming along nicely. He's only six and already he can already kill most mages with minimal effort.'** About thirty minutes when Naruto was fully recovered the black dragon sent him into the town below their cave to get himself some new clothes due to the fact that he ruined his.

When he got into town he looked around disgusted at having to walk amongst such lowly lifeforms. When he finally made it to a mage clothing store he picked out his new outfit. He was wearing a pair of blue cargo pants tucked into black boots. On his torso was a black tshirt with blue tribal patterns, giving him a similar appearence to his father. The new clothes were made from an extra durable material that could withstand large amounts of magical power in direct impacts, perfect for a destruction loving dragonslayer such as Naruto. As he was exiting he noticed a man in an weird ass costume following him. He resembled some kind of homosexual jester or wizard with purple bat wings coming out of his shoulders. Turning a corner he quickly jumped up to hide himself in midair. The mystery clown walked under him and scatched his head in confusion, not knowing where the blond went. Dropping down Naruto made a blade of black wind and held it to the mans throat from behind.

"You know it's not nice to follow children into alleyways, people might get the wrong idea." The jester dude raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly are you implying?"

"Well what would you think if you saw a little boy being followed into an alleyway by an obvious homosexual?" The mans face was now red with anger.

"I'll have you know I AM NOT GAY YOUNG MAN!"

"Then why are you wearing makeup and a jester outfit?" At this point the faggo-er happy man decided to change the subject.

"If you must know I was curious as to how one as young as yourself had such huge reserves."

"Thats for me to know and you to never find out." As Naruto dropped his blade from the mans throat the jester looked at the black wind with amazement in his eyes.

"Are you by chance a godslayer?"

"I know several magics, and yes sky godslayer magic just so happens to be one of them." The mans eyes brighten in excitment. He pulled out a card and handed it to Naruto.

"My name is Jose Porla, I am the guildmaster of the current strongest in Fiore, Phantom Lord." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to be impressed or something?" Jose smirked

"I am also one of the 10 wizard saints." That got Naruto's attention. While he despised humans due to being raised by a human hating dragon he did hold respect for the few powerful humans there were. The 10 wizard saints were among these, particuarly the Dreyars.

"If what you say is true then tell me, have you ever met the Dreyars?" The guildmasters eyes darkened at the metion of his rival and his family.

"Yes, I have had the... Unfortunate pleasure of meeting them."

"You seem to have a dislike of them." The blonde stated.

"Yes, Makarov is my rival and I don't particuarly get along with the rest of his family either." Naruto nodded in understanding before looking at the card again.

"So what exactly is this for?"

"Ah yes my contact card, it is more or less an invitation to my guild." Naruto looked at the card before shreddin it with black wind.

"In that case I have no need for such a thing as I have no desire to join a guild of any kind." Jose looked at him for a few seconds.

"You know, for a five year old you sure do have a large vocabulary."

"Ok one, I'm six, and two I am well aware that I am advanced for my age in several areas." And with that Naruto flew off back to the cave, leaving a bewildered Jose behind. When he got back Aconolgia immediatly questioned him as to why it took so long.

"I ran into some gay guy in a jesters costume who wanted me to join his guild." Acnologia actually blinked, something rare due to the dragon never being the least surprised.

**"Go on."** he said as he motioned with his hand. After a half hour of explaing to his father about the fuity wizard saint and how he offered Naruto a place in his guild acnologia felt a sense of pride in his son for putting down such an insugnifficant insect such as that obviously queer cockroch.

**"You did good Naruto, although I have to admit your description of the man puts him even lower on my pecking order than the filthy apes."**Naruto nodded he couldn't believe such a man was a wizard saint either.

**Well there you go this is the secon of my stories that I came up while my computer had a virus. And yes I do think Jose is gay, I mean just look at the guy. Anyway I plan on righting maybe one more story right now and then dividing focus on the three of them, like update a different one each week or whenever I get done with the next chapter. Atleast until I think their far enough along to where I can stop and rewrite my senju story so yeah, until next time Ja Ne!**


End file.
